Silent Heart
by Atarashii Tanjou
Summary: Lucy lost everything she held dear at the tender age of six. Taken under the wing of the new Emperor, she has dedicated her life to serving as his top assassin, hoping to cleanse the world of the filth that stole her family from her. Now, she has been offered a target directly related to her tragedy. However, when things come to light, what will she choose, duty or love?
1. 1

I was six when my life was ripped from me. I remember screams in the mansion, my father's bellow of rage and grief, crimson stains slicking the walls, and the marble floor sliding beneath my feet as the last person I held dear desperately tried to lead us to escape. In the end, it was all for naught - blood on my face, on my hands, in my mouth, and the body of the last person I loved at my feet.

The Empire took me. They told me of the ugliness corrupting their perfect world, the ugliness that had taken my family from me. And finally, they offered me a choice.

I could stand amongst the elites of the Empire and exact justice upon the scum that had stolen my happiness, or I could die alongside my family, for if I were released, what else would await me? And so, at the tender age of six, I chose life and vengeance.

Today has marked eleven years since the theft of everything I loved. And for my service, for my rise through the ranks of our units and my deadly precision, I have finally been given a target. I may finally shed the blood of those responsible for my grief.

I do not speak my thoughts as I kneel before Lord Zeref, awaiting my instructions. To be an assassin, especially one as highly ranked as I, is to lock all emotion and vulnerability away. Any opening for an enemy to exploit could lead to death. It is a grim existence, but it is all I have left, and I cannot hate that which has given me life.

"Lucy Heartfilia. You have grown so. Your successes have reached the ears of many." The Emperor's voice is cold as ice, flat and devoid of emotion. He is what we aspire to become - for once, he had been as low as we, only rising to bring justice and order to a chaotic world. We are his loyal tools, weapons to maintain the perfect order he has fought for so long to establish.

"Summon your Familiars, assassin. I wish to see if the reports of your exponential growth are factual." I bow my head, closing my eyes and calling out silently to the spirits that have aided me thus far. My energy drops, and three of my most faithful Familiars stand behind me.

"Impressive. I recognize these - they are the most powerful in your possession, yes?" I nod, daring to lift my eyes. Lord Zeref is studying the ethereal beings behind me. Aquarius dons her irritated face, not summoned near any water but the sweat of my brow. She lacks respectful posture, but I know that the affairs of mortals are beneath her, and I do not scold her. Leo is sophisticated elegance, his sharp eyes assessing the Emperor coldly. He, too, lacks my humble demeanor, though his eyes lower briefly when Zeref appraises him. Virgo is the only of the three to adopt a submissive attitude, though that is less of respect for my Lord and more her view of me as her Master.

"My Lord, are you pleased? Have I truly grown in your eyes?" His dark eyes flick to mine for an instant, and I tense, fearing I have overstepped my bounds. My energy is depleting the longer these powerful allies remain in the mortal world, though, and I do not wish to fall unconscious before my leader.

"You have." He makes a dismissive gesture towards my Familiars, and though I can feel their affront at such treatment, they vanish to their own plane with no commentary. Aquarius lashes her tail as she vanishes, her rage palpable in my spirit, and I know she will have words with me later. "I am impressed with your dedication and your progress. You have truly come to deserve the title of assassin." I feel my face glow under his praise, for it is rarely given. "In light of your service to our great Empire, I have a mission I believe you will be most pleased to take."

"We have found one of the lesser beings responsible for the horrors you endured prior to joining with us. You are to assassinate him publicly, making an example of what end awaits those that defy our great nation." My breath catches in my throat. A chance for vengeance. A chance to exact absolute justice, and to spread awareness of the pain I have been forced to endure. My heart leaps in my chest, burning with passion and rage. "Your target is the son of Igneel, the individual that has been causing the most unrest against our perfect world. It is my belief that by executing his heir, he will come to understand what he has done by making an enemy of me."

Zeref's voice is cold as ice as he gives me the name, and I ignore the brief stutter of my heart, unknown and uncared for. "Your target is Natsu Dragneel."

 ** _A/N - It is October. It is the month where suddenly, ongoing projects nonwithstanding, I am flooded with ideas and am (pretty much) forced to put them on paper and share them with all of you lovelies. This is my first time writing Fairy Tail in awhile, especially after taking Warmth from my other account and putting it under revision. There's a lot of work to do on that one. I hope that this is acceptable. I would love to hear thoughts on it. Thank you, as always, for staying with me through the long waits and for generally being wonderful. I appreciate you all._**

 ** _AT_**


	2. 2

"My Lady, do you truly wish to do this?" The pressing of my Familiar, while once comforting, is now disturbing and resented. "I fear that you may regret accepting this contract."

My patience thins, and I look at the spirit accompanying me. "Do you think so little of me, o Lion, as to question my judgement?" Leo has the decency to look chagrined, though the unease in his eyes does not fade. "You do not trust me, after what we have gone through together? I thought, of all my Familiars, you could understand best. Perhaps it is best if I summon Virgo to complete this mission by my side. She would not question me so."

I am reaching into the nether to call my servant when a hand around my forearm stops me. "I do not presume to know all of my Lady's heart, but even Gemini can sense the anger and vengeance in your heart, Lucy." I feel myself softening at his use of my given name, knowing that he is merely worried for me. "Please, my Lady, do not give into the rage in your veins. I understand your desire for justice - but please do not allow that thirst to be your downfall." Leo's grip tightens briefly before he releases my arm, his fingertips ghosting over the dark armor I wear.

"I thank thee, Lion." He deflates slightly at my formal address. "Truly, I know that you mean to protect me, as you have all these years since my mother's passing. But I must do this. I see that you are displeased, but I _must_. The life that was stolen from me… the pain that I experienced… the perpetrators must understand personally how deeply it breaks one to lose such things." My hands tighten into fists, clenching the blackened leather encasing my forearms and palms in my grasp. "To know that I am the one chosen… it is all I have desired for eleven years."

I look up at the Lion, his gaze conflicted and his connection tenuous with worry. "You do not have to accompany me. Should you decide that such feelings from your Mistress are too much a danger, you may return to your realm and I will call forth another to aid me in this endeavor."

The Lion sighs slowly, his posture relaxing from the tight carriage of earlier. "I would not give the task of protecting you to another willingly, my Lady, for I have yet to repay the life debt you bestowed upon me." He forces a smile, though it appears as a grimace when coupled with the anguish in his eyes.

I sigh, dropping my hands to my waist. "It is fortunate, then, that the will is not yours to have." Leo's eyes widen in shock and indignation before he disperses, and I call out into the nether for Virgo.

"Punishment, Mistress?" Her flat blue eyes regard me with curiosity and the barest hint of adoration.

"No punishment for either of us today, Virgo. However, you may aid me in providing divine punishment, should you desire." She perks up at this, and the chains around her wrists rattle in her excitement.

"Yes please, Mistress." Even to the ears of one unused to Familiars and celestial spirits, the pleasure in her voice is palpable. As I tell her of my - _our_ \- task, I find myself smiling.

 _Soon, vengeance will be mine._

 ** _A/N - Lucy isn't taking your wibbly-wobbly shit today, Leo. lol_**

 ** _On a more serious note, I hope that this is an acceptable update. It is currently 4am where I am, so if this seems especially short and the writing off a bit, that would likely be why. I wanted to get this up now, before I go to hospital later today. It will take more than my mystery illness to keep me away from all of you lovelies._**

 ** _I hope your October is going well so far, everyone, and thank you for stopping to read this. I appreciate your thoughts, and hope that you enjoyed this update. See you next chapter._**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _AT_**


	3. 3

" _Lucy! Run!"_

 _The small hand grasping my own tightens as we fly through the rubble of my family's home. I smell smoke, and can hear the screams of servants as they are cut down. My father's twisted face flashes through my mind before the sounds of his death ring in my ears again. I squeeze my eyes closed, my hold increasing on the one person I have left. The end of a scarf, the same one he always wore, flaps around my face as we weave through the corridors, desperately making an attempt at escape. "We're almost there, Luce!"_

 _Another doorway, but this one leads to disaster and death. As I hold the still form of my friend, his scarf dyed red with blood spilling from a slice on his neck, I understand that this is to be my fate, to die in the desecration of my home, surrounded by the bodies of those I loved. And I lose my will to fight. The world darkens even as new shouts fill the air and the scent of blood increases. I do not resist when I am scooped from the floor, my friend left behind in a pool of blood, our fingers slipping apart as my consciousness fades. How I miss you..._

I am startled awake by a shift in the atmosphere. My face cools in the soft wind, and I wipe my cheeks in disgust. It has been years since I experienced a nightmare… or, in this case, a dream of the events of that night. Each dream recalls even the smallest details in perfect clarity. The bloodstains covering my mother's pale gown, her eyes staring into space lifelessly, my father's face twisted in primal anger before I am pulled from the room, my sight replaced by the sound of shouting and violence, the small, tanned hand of my dearest friend pulling me out and to safety - these details haunt me even now. I snarl, intense hatred stabbing at my heart. _I thought I had suppressed these memories, these emotions. Yet, here I am, sobbing like a child over a memory long past. Now is not the time for vulnerability, Lucy Heartfilia._

"Mistress, are you troubled?" I jolt, belatedly remembering the presence of my Familiar. Virgo stares at me with her flat, emotionless eyes, the chains binding her wrists shifting, locks clinking softly.

I shake my head slowly, eyes hidden beneath the curtain of my hair, and lie to my Familiar. Her brow creases momentarily, but though she does not believe me, she brooks no protest. "No, Virgo. I am fine."

 _I must be fine. Any other state is inexcusable._

 ** _A/N - Hello! We're close to Halloween, aren't we? I suppose this can be considered a Halloween piece... Lucy is cold and frightening enough to scare me, lol. I want to thank all of you that have followed, favorited, and reviewed - it brightens my day when I see that there are reviews and follow/fave notifications in my email. :) I know that this is a short chapter. I am working on the next right now. The story will probably be less than 10 chapters, so not TOO long. ^o^ Thank you again, everyone!_**

 ** _AT_**


	4. 4

Mistress is shadowed. Her gaze is hard, her eyes cold, yet when a memory surfaces, they spark and are inflamed with hateful fire. It is disturbing to see in so kind and gentle a soul as Mistress Lucy. Though she may kill, she struggles. Her Lord Zeref is distant and uninterested in the workings of his lesser tools, but each time Lucy uses violence in his name, another piece of her breaks. We Spirit Familiars can see it, feel it, hear the fragments of happiness and wholeness within her weeping.

She is wilting slowly, depriving herself of joy and light in favor of vengeance and darkness. Even under the stars, as she sleeps, it is written all over her face. Her dreams torment her, yet she does not reach out to us. We are to her what she is to Zeref; tools for personal use. I do not mind being the tool of Lucy Heartfilia; however, I would prefer her to administer punishment upon me than upon herself. It is a hard thing to see one's Master destroy themselves and be forced into silence, not to act or protect. Merely watch, as they crumble further.

The night is dark, the stars veiled by black clouds, lightning flashing between the distant particles. Thunder rolls gently over the land, a natural lullaby beginning as rain begins to pelt the dry earth. The horse is unperturbed, the driver humming softly as he flicks the reigns. The wagon shifts slightly on the beaten path, and my Mistress sleeps, her cloak bundled around her, knees drawn to her chest. She is usually so hard, so rigid and strong - it is like looking at a different person when she sleeps. She becomes frail and vulnerable.

I watch from the wet earth, perturbed at the shifting emotions and morals that hold my Mistress in a tenuous grip. Should either strengthen, the other shall fall; such rigid repression and wild feeling cannot coexist. I worry for her.

The hour grows late, and the wagoner steers the cart to a nearby waypoint, detaching the leads from his horse and retiring for the night. Wisely, he does not wake my master, instead heading directly to the room that is surely awaiting him. When he has disappeared, I surface, looking down at the fragile, brittle human who holds my loyalty.

There is a shift in the energy of the world, and another spirit Familiar appears beside me, with others soon collecting behind. "Hello, Leo. Aquarius." I lower my head in respect to my fellow spirits, stronger than I, but all of us Lucy Heartfilia's strongest. "Mistress is damaged. Soon, she will break."

"So you feel it too?" Leo's voice is quiet, and I am reminded of his forceful return to our plane of existence. "She is growing darker, drenched in the vile corruption leaking from that _Emperor_ of hers." His lips twist in a snarl, teeth glinting dangerously before he smooths his expression into disinterest. "I fear this mission will finally break the dam inside of her, and she will be forever changed." The Lion's breath leaves him in a sigh, his worry filling the air with opaque mist before dissipating. "Whether it shall be a positive or negative change remains to be seen."

Aquarius sneers, her eyes roving over the form of our master in distaste. "Stupid child." Resentment coats her tone, but far beneath is a tender undertone, laden with unspoken disquiet. "As a Spirit Summoner, she really must take better care of herself. All of those memories, locked away, never acknowledged, rarely felt… is it really a wonder that she only ever has nightmares?" Leo and I do not speak, contemplating the logic in Aquarius's theory.

The Water Zodiac huffs a dismissive breath, folding her arms over her chest, but her eyes invariably stray back to our master, taking in the dark circles beneath her eyes, the hollows of her face, the tear tracks glimmering silver in the faint moonlight. "You affect us all, Lucy Heartfilia. We are bound to you, and you alone - should you suffer, so do we." Absentmindedly, she fingers several angry patches of skin on her tail, scales having fallen off. Leo favors his right side. My eyes drop to my hands, dirty and cracked, blood crusting on the nail beds and knuckles swollen.

"Let us depart. Lucy requires rest." Leo speaks finally, a decisive statement that captures Aquarius's attention. She acquiesces, and turns her head to the heavens.

"I shall remain behind to watch over her." The Water and Lion Zodiacs nod in assent, their forms fading from sight before disappearing entirely.

"You must take care of yourself, Lucy. Be more careful." Shaking out the traveling blanket, I spread it over her form before retreating to the comforting darkness of the earth. _For all our sakes._

 ** _A/N - Well, here you are. Another chapter of Silent Heart. I am fond of putting characters through horrific experiences. Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail characters are no exception. Lucy had already been through a fair amount of grief in the original manga/anime prior to joining Fairy Tail, but this is much, much worse._**

 ** _I'd love to hear your thoughts. Writing from Virgo's perspective is a lot of fun, and I've tried to keep her in character as much as I can (not caught up on the anime or manga - it'll be a while before I can claim that)._**

 ** _As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this installment._**

 ** _-AT_**


End file.
